Computing devices may allow programmers to develop programming code, compile programming code, and/or execute programming code. The computing devices may raise exceptions when errors are detected, within the programming code, when the programming code is being executed. Raising the exceptions may allow the errors to be processed and/or handled by error handlers associated with the code. In large-scale distributed systems that include multiple computing devices executing all or portions of the code, the computing devices may raise exceptions in a manner that renders the large scale distributed system unable to execute the code and/or causes operation of the large scale distributed system to be disrupted.